1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to hinges that provide an electrical connection, more particularly, for use in aircraft electrical power systems. Embodiments of the present invention further relate to electrical power distribution systems for aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Factors governing the design of modern power distribution systems which are installed in aircraft include cost, weight and volume. To drive down the overall package size, design measures are taken which utilize every available surface and space. However general operation and maintenance access is required over the life of the part and therefore components are often mounted on a hinged door on the unit.
For primary power distribution, the components mounted on the door can require current feeds up to and in excess of 500 A. Such large currents require cable feeds which are bulky, heavy and inherently inflexible. As an example, some cables need to be as thick as 15 mm in diameter in order to carry the required current. As a result a great deal of space is required to accommodate the excess cable which brings with it additional weight, greater opening and closing forces to operate the door, and largely unpredictable wear and tear of the cable strands which are forced to act in a manner in which they are not mechanically designed to operate.
One solution that has been proposed to overcome the problem of the amount of volume required is to allocate space in the unit to accommodate the excess cable. This however does not reduce the resistance to flex in the cable. An additional solution in the prior art has been to transmit the power across the door hinge by multiple cables in a bundle. This enables increased flexibility and therefore reduces the force required to open and close the door, however using multiple ‘thinner’ cables increases weight through the increased cross-sectional area of insulation and bundle retention. This also carries with it the risk of undetected faults if a wire breaks while others are connected in parallel.